Threat (3.5e Class)
Threat A threat is someone who fights brutally, and does not back down from a challenge. They are steel-minded individuals who can destroy all in their path, breaking bones and shattering rock alike. A threat is a vicious warrior who can be compared to a pit fighter, considering that they pull no punches. Though, in the process of getting in the thick of a battle, they learn to turn off the pain receptors in their brain, and become numb to the harm that befalls them. A threat is exactly what their namesake implies, they are threatening. Making a Threat A threat is a front line combatant above all else, one who can destroy his enemies with unsettling ease, and who can hold an enemy in their place with a force that few can muster. They are warriors who can crush fortifications and enemies alike, given they have enough time to do so. A threat is a feared force upon the battlefield, and rightfully so, for they can strike things with a force that is rarely ever seen. Abilities: Strength is the first and most important ability score to a threat, since it determines the threat's ability to put out damage. Next in order of importance to a threat comes Constitution, so that the threat can have enough hit points to survive long enough to put out some major damage. Next comes Dexterity, so that the threat can up his AC, allowing himself to survive longer. Lastly, Wisdom, Intelligence, and Charisma all are of the least importance to a threat. Though, Wisdom could be favored to cover this class's bad Will save, and both Intelligence and Charisma could help a threat to have some skill-based ability. Races: Any. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 3d6×10 gp (105 gp). Starting Age: Simple, As rogue. Epic Threat (Ex): A threat eventually grows so strong that he can tear down iron war machines, and even beings of myth in single attacks. At twenty-first level, any weapon a threat wields deals damage as though it were three size categories larger. The weapon is not actually larger and therefore is still treated as a weapon of its original size category. This increase in damage only applies if the weapon is in the hands of the threat. Numb: The threats' resistance bonus to his Fortitude save and enhancement bonus to his natural armor that he gains from the numb class feature increases by an additional +1 every even level after twentieth (22nd, 24th, 26th, etc.). (Ex): As a threat begins to grow past the boundaries of normal combat, he learns to mock the titans of the world, knowing that they can hardly even harm him. At twenty-fifth level, a threat is considered five size categories larger for the purpose of opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks and for qualifying against special attacks that can only be used against opponents of a certain size category (such as improved grab or trample). If this ability increases the threat's effective size past colossal, then the threat gains an additional +4 to their opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks for each size category larger than colossal he is considered. (Ex): As a threat nears the apex of his skill, he eventually grows so strong that even a god might fear him. At twenty-eighth level, any weapon a threat wields deals damage as though it were four size categories larger. The weapon is not actually larger and therefore is still treated as a weapon of its original size category. This increase in damage only applies if the weapon is in the hands of the threat. (Ex): A threat who has truly mastered their brutal way of fighting cannot be forced out of the way, no matter what stands before them. At thirtieth level, a threat is considered six size categories larger for the purpose of opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks and for qualifying against special attacks that can only be used against opponents of a certain size category (such as improved grab or trample). If this ability increases the threat's effective size past colossal, then the threat gains an additional +4 to their opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks for each size category larger than colossal he is considered. (Ex): At 30th level, a threat masters the relentless manner of fighting that he has practiced so brutally, gaining the ability to ignore the Damage Reduction and hardness of anything he chooses to attack. Additionally, the threat gains a +6 inherent bonus to his Strength score and immunity to exhaustion and fatigue. : The epic threat gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic threat bonus feats) every three levels after 20th. Epic Threat Bonus Feat List: Armor Skin, Damage Reduction, Devastating Critical, Dire Charge, Energy Resistance, Epic Leadership, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Epic Weapon Specialization, Improved Combat Reflexes, Overwhelming Critical, Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, Spellcasting Harrier, Superior Initiative, Two-Weapon Rend, Uncanny Accuracy. Dwarf Threat Starting Package Armor: Chainmail. Weapons: Halberd. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Power Attack. Gear: Backpack, bedroll, caltrops (x2 bags), flint and steel, hooded lantern, oil (x6 pints), tent, trail rations (x4 days worth), waterskin, winter blanket. Gold: 25 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Threat Religion: Threats are often described as worshiping the field of battle and the very act of fighting in the same way another would worship a god, or follow an idea. While this does paint a good picture of a threat's mental state, it is far from true; threats have been known to worship gods of everything from nature and natural balance to gods of honor and glory, and their views and personal beliefs can stretch across any of a thousand other paths. Other Classes: Threats are most commonly the type of being to act first, and think about the problem later; this fact tends to lead a character to close connections with barbarians and rather rash fighters, and, at the same time, to less than friendly relationships with wizards and other, more calm and intellectual classes. At the same time, though, threats could focus on the ins and outs of a battle; these threats may actually befriend and choose to protect more intellectual characters, and peel away from their melee-based brethren. Combat: A threat is someone who has an incredibly aggressive role in battle, tending to charge forward, ahead of other characters, and smashing into the enemies' front lines. They tend to rely on their high HD and their class features like numb to help them survive long enough to destroy whatever enemy they are faced with. At the same time, a threat could fill the role of an assassin, who is dropped behind the enemy lines, charges straight for the biggest danger, and lands a titanic blow upon it, virtually always taking whatever it maybe be out in a single shot. Truly, a threat can decimate his enemies in any given battle. Advancement: Most commonly, someone who seeks to take levels in threat will tend to continue to take levels in the class, though, on occasion, a threat may wish to take levels in another class. Should they seek to do so, there are many avenues of advancement open to them. For example, a threat who finds himself traveling across many places may seek to take levels in horizon walker. Or, a threat may seek to take levels in assassin, in order to increase his damage output by an even greater margin. Further still, a threat who seeks to fight in unusual styles may seek to take levels in metahand, or, a threat who seeks to protect someone may take a one or two level dip into unworthy or impediment. The class features of the impediment overlap somewhat with the class features of the threat, which is an important characteristic to consider. Threats in the World Threats usually fit into the role of the destroyer, and find themselves being relied on to wipe the enemies clean from existence. They also can find themselves in the roles of guardians or ordinary distractions. Due to these facts, a threat is usually found in the front end of a battlefield, trading blows with his foes at a relentless rate. Though, a threat can be found on any kind of battlefield, from the blood-soaked ring of a gladiatorial arena, to the wind-swept flats of an extraplanar warground where angels and demons fight. Though, rarely, a threat may choose to leave the world of battle and go away, attempting to settle down in a tranquil place. Though, even when this happens, a threat is still a dangerous foe, for they never forget the manner of battle that they dedicated their lives to. Daily Life: Life on a day to day string for a threat can be rather more intense than for another entity, for they are the type to enjoy friendly brawls and to refuse to back down from a challenge, granting them many scars and a good few stories to tell. A paticular threat could not consider a person a friend until they have locked in battle, and this could make for some very interesting day to day events. Though, at the same time, a threat could view combat as something to be respected, to be reserved for things that truly mattered. Notables: Uhis Galderan, Male Human Threat: during a single battle, struck the ground so hard that he caused a small earthquake that reached out for miles. Tertari Uka, Female Centaur Threat: leveled an entire city in the process of fighting a battle that lasted only a few minutes. Mathias Manasoly, Male Aasimar Threat: single-handedly wrestled a god into submission. Organizations: If a threat finds themselves inclined to go out and join into a particular organization, this organization is usually combat-oriented. For example, a threat could be interested in joining the militia of the town where they live, or adding their force to a prestigious fighter's guild. Though, it isn't uncommon for a threat to find themselves not even wishing to join into an organization at all, and to wish to be a rogue element: an individual who works for themselves and themselves alone. NPC Reactions: Threats aren't the easiest individuals to spot if they aren't locked in combat or showing off their abilities. Though, whenever one of these situations arise, they can be instantly picked out from others, since their unstoppable strength is unmistakable. When a person actually sees that a threat is what they are, their reactions can range anywhere from silent awe to reserved respect to outright fear. Threat Lore Characters with ranks in gather information can research threats to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Threats in the Game Threats can be found wherever there is a battle to be had, from the dank fighting pins in the underbelly of a sprawling city, to the blood-soaked field of a world shattering battle. A particular thing that is true about threats is that they tend to be some of the most feared individuals in any given battle, compared to mythic beasts and war machines by those who survive their onslought. Though, it is also true that, unless they are part of some military organization, they will tend to move from place to place rather rapidily, always looking for a new fight, or a new foe to stomp on. Adaptation: Threats can truly be rearranged to slide into any world, no matter how unique or inhospitable this world may be. For example, threats could only arise when a person is kicked out of a desert tribe, and must learn to fight in the desert to survive. In another world, it could be that only monks have the discipline to truly master the brutal ways of fighting that the threat employs, and these monks rarely choose to show their technique to anyone. Sample NPC: Imion had always been a ruffian, and always found himself getting into fights with the others of his age, but he never cared. They were all just fun, and he always won. Besides, that’s what he liked about those fights; the fact that no one could even come close to beating him. Though, as he grew older, he was taught to lead a respectable, reserved life, and not go out looking to get into brawls, since that was 'improper'. He never listened though, and always found himself going back out, sneaking to back alleys to get a few good fights in every night, and still, he always won. His guardians hated this fact, and always scolded him for coming home with ripped clothing and new wounds to have healed by the local cleric. Still, he didn't care; he enjoyed fighting, and nothing would ever change that fact. Though, one thing would change the way he looked at fighting. One night, when Imion went out to get into a fight or two, he came to the usual place to find an old man there. This man asked Imion for a fight right off the bat. Naturally, Imion accepted. He was beaten within the first 30 seconds of the fight. This made Imion angry and confused; he never lost - he was too good to lose - yet there was the old man, standing above him with that calm expression on his face. Imion couldn't stand it, and after the fight was over, he demanded to know how the old man had beaten him. That's when the old man replied with something Imion didn't expect, "You should feel proud, boy, I haven't had a fight that's lasted for more than 10 seconds for over a decade." He paused for a moment after that, before continuing with, "Tell you what, you come with me, and I'll teach you how to fight like I do." Imion didn't even pause to think about what he was being asked to do, and immediately forsook his family, leaving with the stranger that same night. Today, they still travel together, though Imion is much stronger now. EL 19: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:3.5e Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Class Category:Base Class